Revival Of The Soul
by Neko1214
Summary: Gaara is finally healed, and now he only wants to be with his secret lover Sakura, one day Temari finds out about this, she does not like what she had just found out, what will happen?


(I do not own any characters nor the anime/manga is one that is not the one before Darkening blossom, it is a new one)

(This is a fan fiction I wanted to write to one of my closest friends, and you know who you are. She loves Gaara Sakura, so I wanted to make this for her, since she is such a good friend to me. She has helped me out with a lot of things and with ideas for writing at times, thank you for all the inspiration you have given me. Thank you for being there for me, I hope you enjoy this 3 I hope everyone else out there who loves Gaara Sakura loves this too.)

The last month was fully hectic, Gaara fought against Deidara, lost and was unconscious as he was sucked dry of his second form that was given to him when he was a baby. Then was dead for a few minutes to an hour, before Sasori's grandmother had given up her life and gave it to Gaara, so he could live and still be the Leader of the village, he had too much to live for, and before Gaara was even dead, Kankuro was poisoned so Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had gone to the village to save Kankuro and save Gaara. If only that wasn't done, if only the village and everyone stayed safe. Gaara has been in bed for the last month, healing from his ordeal, he has been so hurt and just wanted to help everyone, but Kankuro and Temari did not want him leaving his bed for too long or he would be in too much pain again.

He had been in bed for so long, he was dying to get out of bed. He couldn't stand it, working from his room, would anyone be happy to be on bed rest and work only a little bit, then sleep all the time? Gaara even thought he was gaining weight from not walking around, it was annoying him. He couldn't take it anymore and when he did try to get up, he was strong, but still weak so he couldn't fight to much with his older sister when she forced him back into his bed. He groaned and laid back down, knowing this was going to be the death of him, except for him being able to send messages back and forth between him and someone. They were making plans to meet up in Konoha after he got better, to where he could travel again. That was one of the best things he was looking forward to.

Finally being completely healed, was all Gaara asked for. He was finally able to get up, and go out, and do things he has been wanting to do since he was stuck in his bed for the past month or so. His sister, Temari, made him stay in bed while he was healing. The Akatsuki had done a number on him the month before, now he could go back to what he did before. Work, train, and be with his secret lover. He hadn't told anyone about it, not even Temari or Kankuro. It had been a while since he last saw her, and right now, he wanted to see and be with her.

Gaara walked around his home, which was as well his work building. He was trying to find Temari, so he could get her to do some work for him still, even if he was all better. His big sister knew he was going to be up to something, so she hid from him. Gaara check each room he thought she would be in, her bed room, living room, the library, office and finally he found her on the rooftop. He walked out onto the rooftop. He tried to be silent, but it didn't work out to well as she had noticed the sound of him walking and turned around looking at him, frowning in a way, almost annoyed or mad.

"Why are you out here when you should be working Gaara?" Temari crossed her arms knowing he was up to something. "You can finally move about, I do know you want to walk around but you should still limit yourself to things before you go back to jumping like a frog."

"Temari, I need you to do my work for today until I can get back. I have to go somewhere which I was planning before." He started at his sister calmly.

"What have you been planning where you couldn't tell me or Kankuro?" Temari moved closer to Gaara. "I am here for you, you don't need to keep secrets from me little brother."

"I am sorry but I just can't tell you. I am allowed to keep things personal." Gaara knew well enough that Temari would not like the pairing of her little brother and his secret lover together. She didn't want anyone to be with her little brother, except those who she sees fit for him.

"Gaara, you ne-" She was cut off before she could even finish the sentence.

"I do not need to tell you where I am going, I just need you to do my work for a bit longer. I am sorry I am leaving more on you, but I need to go." He turned around and started to walk back down the stairs. "I already have a way to get to where I am going so you don't need to worry about me. I will be perfectly safe where I am going."

"Gaara, tell me where you are going!" She followed him. "I am going to worry either way, you finally got up and walked without problems today, and your already going out. You don't even have means of travel, you haven't been training lately, you might get hurt!"

"I do not need to tell you, I will be fine, just trust me. You can't tell me what I can and can't do right now Temari." He stretched then grabbed a bag from his room and walked outside. " I am going to go, I need to go and do this."

Temari grabbed Gaara's shoulders stopping him. "Gaara, I will not let you go, you still have a lot to do before you can actually leave. You are still hurting, just a little and I can tell it in your eyes."

"Sis! I am going to die here if I do not go out and actually do something. I am the leader of this village, I will do what I want. I will not keep lying down, or sitting in my room doing nothing but paperwork and reading files then sleeping when it is done. I will not do that anymore, I can't. No human in their right mind could live like that!"

"You will not die because of that Gaara, you will be fine. Some people HAVE to live like that, so they don't get hurt or die." She tried to convince Gaara, but he pushed her off him and away as he walked away.

"I will be back in a few days to a week. I need to get out of here right now. I trust you to be there in my absence." He moved and started to run as he was perfectly fine as he ran away.

"Gaara!" She ran after him as he left running to fast for her to grab him, because he would fight her this time, actually fight if she had tried to stop him once again. She stared at him as he started to disappear from view. "Gaara…"


End file.
